


Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran

by Silverkitty04



Series: Songs and scenarios [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitty04/pseuds/Silverkitty04
Summary: Just some fluff before bed.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Songs and scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the song or the arrow verse. Also I didn’t have a beta reader so there may be some mistakes I didn’t catch when reading over. 
> 
> It’s my first time publishing online, so criticism is welcomed but hate is not. THANK YOU!

Song #1: Kiss me – Ed Sheeran  
Nyssara  
Married couple AU

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me it_

Sara drew the covers up over her and Nyssa. The kids had just gone to bed and she was exhausted. 

_Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

As Nyssa got into a comfortable position to read a chapter of her book, Sara cuddled up to her side and stared at her in adoration.

_And your heart’s against my chest  
Your lips pressed to my chest  
I’m falling for your eyes  
But they don’t know me yet_

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” she murmured.  
Nyssa looked at her and gave a small smile.

_And with a feeling I’ll forget  
I’m in love now_

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Nyssa asked, “After all, you’re the one who saved me.”  
Smiling, Sara sat up and climbed over Nyssa’s lap to straddle her.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved_

Gently grabbing Nyssa’s face in her hands, Sara leaned in a softly pressed their lips together. Trying to convey emotions and words that weren’t shown easily.

_This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love_

I love you.  
I need you.  
I want you.  
Nyssa felt every message sent through the kiss. And she reciprocated when the broke apart to bring Sara in for another kiss.

_Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady_

I love you.  
I need you.  
Please, don’t leave.  
Sara broke away from the kiss and held her gaze.

_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows  
so hold me in your arms_

“I will never ever leave you. Not in a billion years.” Sara whisper.

  
_My heart's against your chest  
your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes  
but they don't know me yet_

Sara kisses her wife again before settling back down under the covers. She calls out a “Don’t stay up too late” before closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

_And with this feeling I'll forget  
I'm in love now_

Nyssa looks down at her slumbering wife before quietly marking the page she was at and shutting her book. Reaching over her wife to put the book on the dresser.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved_

As she settles down under the covers, she presses a kiss to Sara’s forehead.

_This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

Sara smiled after the kiss, and Nyssa wondered how a person could look so cute without even trying to look cute.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you_

Nyssa thought back to how they first met. How she had been an person who believed she wasn’t worth saving. And Sara, a joyful little ball of energy. And somehow, overtime, she healed Nyssa.

_So I hold you close  
to help you give it up_

All the trials they’d been through. Nyssa is glad she had put everything in the past. Now, all she had to do was focus on the future. Focus on Sara.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved_

Looking own at her wife, Nyssa thanked the deity above for blessing her life with such a blessing.

_This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

Looking up at the ceiling, she smiles. She thinks about her life now. She has a loving wife, amazing kids, a job she loves. Life couldn’t get any better.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved_

Turning on to her sides, she wraps an arm around Sara and pulls her close to her body. She pulls her close until her wife’s blond hair was tickling her nose.

 _This feels like falling in love_  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Breathing in her wife’s scent, Nyssa closes her eyes. She falls asleep to Sara’s breathing. In the morning, she finds that they’re in the same position, if not closer than they had been the night before.


End file.
